


You’re the Constellations

by FivePips



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Asexual Character, Asexual Remus, Asexuality Spectrum, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius, Genderplay, Light BDSM, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Remus panics because he realizes that he had fallen into a routine with Sirius' birthday. Teddy offers a wonderful idea. Sirius gets the best birthday weekend.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	You’re the Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWIN! Thank you for being the best person, I'm so happy to know you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy a bonus rnp fic I wasn't planning to write, but it burst through my brain when thinking about a writing Jenn a birthday gift. Enjoy!
> 
> And thank you Kate for the beta!

Remus hummed to himself as he picked through the records at the shop near his mam’s place. He was fairly certain that Sirius had everything good, but surprising them with a nice find was always a plus on their birthday. Though one time he had got them a duplicate pressing of Physical Graffiti. They ended up giving it to Vic towards the collection she was working on.

“Dad, we all love and enjoy music in this house. I love Pada’s collection with my whole heart, but a record for their birthday? That’s so boring.” Teddy complained as she leaned against the bin next to him. She looked unbearably cool in her leather jacket, ripped tights, and pastel pink curls with pieces of purple. Remus was sure he was never as cool or as confident as his daughter, clearly she got it from Sirius. “Can’t you do something different for them?”

“What do you mean?” Remus raised an eyebrow, setting an Enter Shikari album down.

“You two do the same thing each of your birthdays-- Pada gets a big party on theirs and you and them do dinner on yours. The last different one was, what, four or five years ago when we had the Dance UK thing because it wasn’t a surprise.” She stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

He frowned, thinking about the last time he had gone all out for Sirius’ birthday… god, it had to be before Teddy, didn’t it? Not that they didn’t celebrate after, but they sort of fell into this routine. They got together with friends then they would go home and do something filthy. Before Teddy there was the scavenger hunt/trampoline fun and the time he bought the piano when they told everyone Dora was pregnant with their baby. Sirius loved their birthday, and Remus wanted to make sure that Sirius always had what they wanted. They did enjoy it, but he hadn’t really done much special lately.

“Oh my god, you didn’t realize you two are in a routine!?” Teddy cackled in a way that sounded very much like Sirius.

“I didn’t realize! Oh my god.” Remus groaned. “And I _always_ get them a record.”

“And some flowers.”

“I’m meant to be a romantic bastard.”

“Clearly Pada doesn’t mind, they still call you a romantic bastard even though you do the same thing each year for them.” Teddy nudged him with an elbow. “You should do something ridiculously romantic.”

“What?”

“I’m not telling you what to do for romance. We’re close, not that close.” She snickered as she stood up straight. She was wearing her favorite heels, meaning she was towering over Remus and Sirius. “Can we go get tea or something?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He huffed because he never thought they’d fall into some routine.

“Stop having a crisis.” Teddy put her arm around his shoulders. “Pada loves everything that you do. God, you could give them one flower and a one piece of Grandma’s lemon cake and they would be fucking thrilled.” She explained, leading her dad out of the shop and into the crisp late October air.

“I’m not having a crisis.” He was having a crisis because he wanted to always give Sirius so much, and he never liked falling into a routine and yet he fell into a bloody routine.

“I’ve been around for over two decades now, I know when my dad is having a crisis.” She grinned at him as they made their way to her favorite tea shop not too far away from the record shop.

“Okay, okay, you’re right, annwyl.” He rolled his eyes.

“What if you did something spontaneous! You never just do things, it’s always thought out.”

Remus furrowed his brow, trying to think of something that would be fun for them to do. “Like what?”

“Oh! Oh! A trip! You two were talking about going to Paris the other week. Take a weekend trip to Paris. I’ll cover any classes Pada is teaching, and I’m sure that Uncle Reggie can manage recovery.”

“You are a romantic sap.” He laughed, but it sounded like the best idea. “Do you just want to have the house to yourself to throw a party?”

She gasped. “Dad! Everyone I know is either at uni or out of the country. I am going to work a bunch then come home and sit on the sofa whilst eating lemon cakes and drinking rosé and texting Jordan.”

Remus snickered when they got into the café. “It would be rather fun to go to Paris for the fun of it, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, we could look at hotels and flights right now.” She opened the door for him. “It’ll be stupidly romantic and Pada will love it! I can pack their bag for them because I know exactly what they’ll wear and oh! What if I told them we were going to Grandma Effy’s or something that day and instead I took them to the airport.”

“I feel like you’re planning this.” He led them to the counter to order. “I guess that I did manage to rub off on you.”

“Dad, I read terrible romance novels for fun and I was raised by you and Pada -- there was no way I was not going to be a romantic sap.”

Remus nodded before ordering for them both, getting a cookie to bring home to Sirius because they would complain if he didn’t do that. Going to Paris for a weekend sounded like it was going to be the most perfect gift for Sirius. He was going to have to find some stupidly romantic things for them to do.

***

Teddy hesitantly opened his Pada’s drawers, though his Dad promised that there was nothing in there that was going to scar him as he stumbled across that rope and collar back when he was thirteen. He was on a mission to make sure his Pada had the best clothes to wear for their romantic Paris birthday. For the idea and packing for Pada, his Dad promised a gift of Teddy’s choosing from Paris. He hadn’t decided yet, but he was going to make sure it was good.

A couple nice dresses, a skirt, leggings, jeans, a few nice tops -- a couple more femme and a couple more masc--, two choices of coats, and a few choices of shoes. He also put in his Pada’s makeup bag and skincare stuff and their toothbrush and toothpaste. It all managed to fit in their carryon because Teddy was a master packer after learning how to pack for whatever gender he was feeling when traveling.

Teddy managed to throw the luggage into the back of his car just before Pada came walking up from the bus stop. 

“Hi piccolino, you’re looking frazzled.”

He ran his hand through his curls. “I do? I was just cleaning my room then realized I had to meet you out here.”

Pada nodded, looking at their watch. “Get carried away?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Come on, you know Grandma Effy doesn’t like us being late.”

“No, not like Grandma Hope and her understanding of the universe.” They laughed before getting into the car.

Teddy asked about their classes for the day, and how Auntie Marly and Uncle Ben were even though he had just seen them the day before. He was just worried about blowing the whole operation. Granted when he took the motorway in the direction of the airport instead of his grandparent’s place.

“Where are you going?” Looking up from their phone, Sirius watched the sign for the exit pass by.

“Ah, somewhere.”

They poked him. “Oi, you little sneaky child.”

“I’m an adult!” Teddy squawked, swatting their hand away from him. “I’m also driving!”

“What are you and your father up to?”

Teddy bit his lip. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Is my surprise party tonight? It’s Thursday, I thought we’d do it Friday or the weekend.”

Ha, Teddy thought as he continued to drive towards the airport, they were going to be so surprised. “No clue what you mean? It’s your birthday? What?”

“You’re terrible, like your Dad.”

Teddy just grinned as he drove the rest of the way to the airport.

***

Sirius thought they were going to a party, but when Teddy headed for the airport they were in shock. Currently, they were sitting in the passenger seat gaping at the departures terminal coming into view. “Teddy.”

“Don’t worry, I packed, not Dad.” He glanced over at them with a smile.

“What about--”

“We took care of everything!” He parked. “Happy birthday, Pada!” Teddy opened his door.

Sirius blinked a few times before getting out of the car. Neither Remus nor Teddy had been looking sneaky lately, so they were surprised. Though they were pretty calculating when they wanted to be. The calculation was coming very strong at the moment.

“Here’s your bag!” Teddy hugged them tight after rolling their luggage over to them. “Don’t forget your bag.” He pulled the leather bag out of the car.

“Where is your Dad?”

“Inside.” Teddy gestured. “Have fun!”

“Where am I going?”

“Dad will tell you! Just go.” He shooed them away, smiling from ear to ear. Teddy looked so much like Remus when he was up to something.

“Okay, bye, I love you, be safe.”

“Love you too. You be safe.” He waved before getting back into his car.

Sirius took a moment to collect themselves. They had just been dropped off at the airport by their son after thinking they were off to dinner with Effy and Monty. Now they were being swept off to somewhere unknown by their husband. It was sweet and romantic, and it had Remus written all over it all.

Grabbing their luggage and adjusting the bag of their shoulder, Sirius strode through the doors of the terminal. It only took one minute to lay their eyes on the most gorgeous man in the airport, standing near the check-in with a little smirk on his lips. “Caro, what are you up to? You sneaky bastard.”

Remus laughed, wrapping them up in a hug. “We’re celebrating your birthday.”

They buried their face into his chest, letting him pick them up just a little in the hug. “You amazing romantic bastard.”

“I can't take full credit. Teddy came up with the idea because he pointed out we do the same thing all the time for your birthday.” Remus let go, pulling back just a little to look at Sirius.

“I love my birthdays, always have with you.” They kissed him on the cheek. “Not to say I’m not thrilled about going off somewhere with my husband. Where are we going?”

Remus handed them their passport and inside of it, a boarding pass. Sirius opened up their passport to see they were going to Paris. “Just til Sunday, but it’ll be a good weekend. We can talk about so much in the Louvre.”

They threw their arms around Remus again, hugging him tight. “I love you I love you I love you.” They peppered kisses all over their face.

***

Remus laughed, watching Sirius dance along with the violinist playing on the street. The crowd gathered kept cheering for them and giving money to the violinist’s trunk. They still managed to move like air -- even in jeans on an uneven patch of pavement near the Louvre.

The night before they had arrived in Paris and spent the night in their hotel room, enjoying room service and the bath. Both of them were tired from the week at work and their short travel, so they didn’t want to go out. The hotel was beautiful, and they were both happy to just stay in for the night. They had all of Friday and Saturday to explore.

When they woke up they went out for breakfast then enjoyed walking around the city before heading towards the Louvre. They, of course, got caught up in dancing when they heard the violinist playing Let’s Go Crazy by Prince. Now they were bowing after the song came to an end.

Sirius thanked the violinist before practically skipping over to Remus and sliding an arm around his waist. “How was I?”

“Fishing for compliments, are we, love?” Remus teased a little as they walked in the direction of the museum. He was never going to stop telling them how amazing they were, but he liked making them work a little because that’s what they did.

“You know I love your compliments caro,” they murmured, leaning their head on his shoulder.

“Mmm, I know, baby. You were so amazing. I could watch you dance forever. You move like air.”

Sirius’ cheeks went pink. “Thank you.”

“I think you made that violinist’s day.” He led them towards the front entrance.

“I’d hope so.” They brushed their hair back from their shoulders.

“He’s very lucky to have your presence.” Remus kissed their temple. “I must have hit some karmic lottery to have you in my life every day.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Sirius grinned as they got in line for tickets.

Remus tucked their hair behind their ear. “Yeah, of course. The last twenty-four years of knowing you have been the best.”

“Yeah, I agree, but concerning you.” Sirius bit their lip. “This whole mini holiday is stupidly romantic, I can’t believe it was Teddy’s idea.”

“I know. I owe them something, not sure what so you’ll have to help pick it out.” Remus took their hand.

Sirius smiled, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles as they always did. “Only if my sugar daddy buys me something too,” they said softly.

“Always.” He squeezed their hand before stepping forward to get their tickets.

***

Sirius was so pleasantly tipsy as they finished their espresso. They had the most wonderful day with Remus exploring the city. First, they had the best pain au chocolate and a cup of coffee in their life before dancing to some lovely performance on the street. Following that they walked around the Louvre making up their stories about the paintings' inhabitants, as they always did in museums. Sirius got to make a few tiny dick comments about some sculptures, even though they were larger than David’s.

When they had enough of the Louvre they wandered some more in order to find a cute café that Sirius had googled. They apparently had the best crepes, and they weren’t let down. Remus managed to find a savory one that reminded him of the crepe he had mentioned on their very first date. Sirius had something else with mushrooms and cheese. Of course, they also got some decadent sweet crepes because Remus was still the biggest sweet tooth they knew and Sirius was always going to indulge him.

After lunch Remus let Sirius pick how they would spend the rest of the day before dinner. Since Remus was closer to meh, going back to the hotel and shagging past their reservation didn’t seem like the best option. Instead, they went shopping. Remus bought Sirius some new shoes, a bag, and the new dress that they were wearing currently. They also picked Teddy up some macaroons at a bakery and some fancy androgynous scent at this boutique perfumery.

Then dinner was at a beautiful bistro not far from the hotel. Sirius was absolutely stuff and buzzing from the wine. It wasn’t as good as their favorite Tuscan wine, but it was still delicious.

“Should we head back to the hotel?” Remus put his hand on their thigh.

“If I can manage to stand, caro.” Sirius groaned before stretching their arms above their head. “Carry me?”

Remus laughed, standing up. “I can hardly carry myself.”

“Aww, poor Daddy,” Sirius said softly after pouring themself out of the chair.

“I know, baby.” He held their coat out of them to put in.

Sirius slipped their arms into it before pulling it tight around them. Sometimes it marveled them that they let anyone take care of them like Remus did. If someone twenty odd years ago tried to help them into a jacket they would have laughed, they weren’t a child or a weak person — especially when they were hyper fem as they were now. But Remus would have done it no matter where on the gender spectrum they were and only because he loved them and wanted to make sure they were warm and looked after.

Somehow they both managed to walk back to the hotel without keeling over from too much wine and rich food. When they got through the door they both kicked off their shoes and shucked off their coats. Remus made his way right to sit on the edge bed against the headboard and Sirius checked their phone to make sure there were no emergencies before setting it on the nightstand.

“Come here, princess. Or should I say queen on your birthday.”

Sirius shivered at the time of his voice and the smirk on his face. “Whatever Daddy wants.” They climbed into bed before settling in his lap. Being a brat was too much effort tonight, plus they just wanted Remus to be sweet to them.

“Okay, princess.” Remus rubbed his hand along their spine. “Hi.”

“Hi, Daddy.” Sirius squirmed as the other hand slid up their thigh.

“Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, the best day.” Sirius bit their lip, watching him. Their stomach still managed to give a little flutter of anticipation. “Did you?”

“Yeah.” Remus feathered kisses down their jaw. “Can I help my princess get off?” He wiggles his fingers.”

“If you want.” They pressed their body towards his hand. “I’m really femme today.”

“I understand.” Remus nipped at the neck then laced his tongue over the spot.

“Ah, of course you do.” How was it possible they were still so turned on by him kissing their neck like this?

“Are you wet for Daddy?” He asked.

“Yeah, yes.” Sirius shifted a little to straddle Remus’ thigh. “So wet.”

***

Remus traced over Sirius’ bottom lip with his index finger as they rocked their hips against his thigh. Their dress was all rucked up, one strap falling off of their shoulder. They looked like something out of a painting they had seen earlier… just more filthy.

“I know you’d rather my fingers in your pussy and my tongue on your clit, but how about my fingers in your mouth instead and my lips on your neck?” Remus asked.

Sirius let out a breathy little noise, nodding swiftly. “Yes Daddy, please. You, of fuck, you know I love your fingers everywhere.” They bit their lip as the flush crept down the neck.

“Yeah, I’m sure you want my fingers in your mouth because I’ve been climbing.”

“Please, please Daddy,” they begged.

Remus slid his first fingers into their mouth, petting over their tongue. “You’re so pretty like this.”

They moaned around his fingers, closing their eyes as their hips moved faster. He could tell they were close as they had been making out for some time now.

“You can come whenever you need to.” Remus watched as they lavished attention to his fingers like they would his cock.

They gave a slight nod before sucking harder. Remus had said he’d put his lips on their neck but he was having trouble not watching them. Seeing them get off, even when he wasn’t interested in it himself, was so satisfying. They were so fucking stunning like this—completely in bliss with their dress all rumpled and their hair a mess, sucking on his fingers.

A moment later Sirius tensed then came against Remus’ thigh with another noise around his fingers. “God you’re perfect,” he tried to pull his fingers back but they chased after them. “I wanna kiss you, baby, you can do what you want to my fingers after.”

Sirius hummed before pulling back. “K, okay,” they panted before kissing Remus.

Remus deepened the kiss, running his fingers through their hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius slumped against them.

“Let me clean you up.” He pressed his lips to their temple.

“In a minute.”

He sighed, still playing with their hair.

“My Austen heroine.”

“My pearl.” Remus grinned. “I’ll make you a bath if you can move.”

“Oh, okay.” Sirius rolled off of him, sprawling across the bed. “Why don’t we do more impulse traveling?”

He got out of bed, kissing them quickly one more time before starting for the bathroom. “Probably because we had to worry about Teddy and work.”

“True,” they called after him.

Remus went to turn the taps on before moving to lean against the door to talk to Sirius, but kept an eye on the bath. “Now he’s an adult.”

“And both our businesses hardly need us.” Sirius sat up, stripping off their dress in a fluid motion.

“That is true.” He adjusted just glasses.

“And my sexy professor looking rock climbing god husband can now take me around and spoil me around the world.” Sirius smiled, making their way over to him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.” Sirius put their hands on his hips when they got closer. “Please Daddy.”

“Anything you want princess.” They squirmed on the spot.

“Bath first.”

“Yes, please.” They kissed him one more time.

***

“I texted Marly, telling her we were going to a cemetery today.” Sirius peered at the map Remus was holding of Père Lachaise. 

They were attempting to find Jim Morrison’s grave so Sirius could leave something behind because they always wanted to do that no matter how cliché. They had just happened upon Oscar Wilde’s grave before they had even started looking for it and found that leaving lipstick kisses was a thing, so they were now inspired

“What’d she say?” Remus tucked the map back into Sirius’ bag.

“That we’re morbid and weird for going to a cemetery during a romantic weekend.”

Remus laughed before grabbing their hand. “She’s just boring… well, she’s not being Marly is the opposite of boring.”

“She’s just not punk enough,” Sirius said with a chuckle. Remus seemed to know where he was going now, so Sirius followed without asking.

“That’s true. Teddy said, _please Dad don’t snog Pada in a cemetery and get arrested_.” Remus did a decent impression of their kid.

“Ha, haven’t gotten arrested for indecency yet!” Sirius kissed the back of Remus’ hand. “Though I’m sure Teddy thinks what we’re doing is cool.”

“Yeah, they looked at me weird for a second when I told them you’d want to go here then grinned and told me to send pictures.”

“And we will.” Sirius bumped their shoulder with his, looking around at the different tombstones. They were all pieces of art, as if each person laid to rest there was trying to outdo one another. Sirius could appreciate the extraness even in death. “Do you know where we’re headed, caro?”

“No bloody idea.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s like a maze, this place. The map is confusing me.”

“Soooo, you’re hoping we stumble on it.”

“I think if we just work our way in we’ll find another famous marker then we can go from there.”

Sirius laughed, looking around them. “It’s so beautiful, isn’t it? That is a bit morbid to say.”

“It is beautiful,” Remus agreed. “I think the people wouldn’t mind us saying it, they’d probably thank us.”

“Oh what if a ghost popped up and was all, _merci!_ , that’d be a story.” They looked around, their eyes landing on a white stone statue of a woman and child marking a grave. It looked as if it belonged at the Louvre.

“A story most of our friends wouldn’t believe. Teddy would check us in somewhere for observation.”

“It’d be worth it, a real ghost story in a fancy Parisian cemetery nonetheless.” Sirius decided to wander down a new path because if there was no set agenda, Sirius was going to make their own. “I don’t think we’ll ever find Jim.”

“Oh ye have little faith.” Remus kissed their cheek.

They shouldn’t have not had faith in Remus because he did manage to navigate them to Morrison’s grave. There were a few people milling about, taking photos. Sirius dug into their bag for the lipstick that wasn’t transfer-proof.

“What are you doing?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, just leaving behind something.”

“You’re going to kiss a dirty headstone?”

“Yes, Remus, who do you think I am?” Sirius winked as they put on the lipstick without a mirror.

“You’re so talented.”

“I can do it while you’re driving too.” Sirius recapped the lipstick before pressing his lips to Remus’ cheek. “For you.”

“Thank you.”

Sirius carefully stepped up on to the stone border, easily balancing on it to reach the headstone. They didn’t have to glance up to know that Remus was snapping some photos of them, but they made sure to play their angles just right. Arching their back, they leaned down and pressed a kiss to the headstone. “All right Jim, take care.”

“Come on, baby.” Remus held his hand out to them.

“Light my fire?” They straightened up and took his hand, hopping off towards him.

“Cute.”

“Duh.” They put their finger just under their lipstick mark before kissing him on the lips. “Love you.”

“More than Jim Morrison?”

“Yes, of course.” Sirius draped their arms over his shoulders.

“Love you too.” Remus dipped them before kissing Sirius once more. “Want to go find some more graves?”

“Yes, then we can get crepes.”

“So many crepes.” Remus straightened them both up before taking their hand. “Is this a good trip?”

Sirius beamed, swinging their hands as they walked. “This is the best trip, best birthday with my best garbage.”


End file.
